1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a stacked package of a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor stacked package having a both sides stacked lead frame structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, the size and weight of semiconductor devices are relatively small in order to satisfy user demands for relatively small and light weight electronic devices. In the conventional art, some semiconductor devices have a plurality of semiconductor devices manufactured as one element product. To manufacture the plurality of semiconductor devices as the one element product, a multi-chip package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips is stacked and connected to each other is being manufactured. The multi-chip package is divided into a BGA package type including a ball and a lead frame package type in which chips may be stacked on both sides to reduce manufacturing costs and thus a large number of chips may be stacked.